1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front end structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general front end structure, a shroud is provided in order to prevent a current of air caused by an air blower from flowing around a radiator but, as the shroud forms a kind of an air duct connecting the radiator and the air blower, it is impossible to direct the current of air, which is created by movement of a vehicle and flows through a clearance between the radiator and the vehicle body, to the radiator, though the current of air caused by the air blower passes through the radiator without fail.
Contrary to this, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3191385, air is prevented from flowing through a clearance between a heat exchanger (a radiator etc.) and the vehicle body by providing a rectangular pipe-shaped duct that covers the outer peripheral part of the heat exchanger and, at the same time, by fastening the outer peripheral part of the duct to the vehicle body.
In the invention disclosed in the publication described above, however, as the outer peripheral part of the duct is fastened to the vehicle body, vibrations of the vehicle body are propagated to the duct and there is a possibility that the part where the duct and the vehicle body are fastened together will be damaged.